leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Canalización
Not to be confused with casting times. A '''channeled ability' is an ability that can be interrupted through specific crowd control effects. Interrupting a channeled ability is desirable either to end its effects early or to prevent the ability from successfully firing in the first place. Casting Channel The original form of channel, now called a "casting channel", is a feature of several of the game's older champions. Activating one of these abilities will cause the caster to stop other actions for a specific duration. These abilities are interrupted by crowd control effects that inhibit casting, namely: airborne, forced action, polymorph, silence, stun and suppression. Some casting channels actively prevent the caster from making other actions (such as autoattacking, moving or casting their other abilities). However, this is a luxury and not a rule; in most cases the caster is still able to perform other actions but doing so will interrupt the channel. Most activatable items and summoner spells can be used while channeling without interrupting, which is particularly useful information for jungle : as consuming will not interrupt . ; Champion abilities ;Other All the above can also be interrupted by taking direct damage (this does not include health costs). Shielded champions are not interrupted so long as the shield remains intact. Recently, several damage over time abilities were changed to not interrupt the above channels: * * * * * This list is incomplete Movement Channels This classification was only recently identified. Movement channels are casting channels that can also be interrupted by crowd control effects that inhibit movement, namely: airborne, entangle, forced action, polymorph, silence, snare, stun and suppression. To put it another way: all forms of crowd control will interrupt a movement channel with the exception Blind and Slow. This is a fairly new ruling and many of the game's older channel-delayed movement abilities use casting channels. It's unknown if those abilities will be updated in the future. ;Champion abilities ;Other With the exception of Teleport, all the above can also be interrupted by taking direct damage (this does not include health costs). Shielded champions are not interrupted so long as the shield remains intact. Recently, several damage over time abilities were changed to not interrupt the above channels: * * * * * This list is incomplete Attacking Channel With the release of , a new form of channeling was added to the game. Unlike previous forms of channeling, is interrupted by attack-inhibiting crowd control effects rather than casting-inhibiting effects, namely: airborne, entangle, forced action, polymorph, stun and suppression. Unlike other forms of channel, silence does not interrupt the channel and entangle will. The only example of an attacking channel does not inhibit movement. Habilidades de Carga Con el lanzamiento de , se añadió un nuevo subtipo de canalización en el juego: la carga. Una habilidad cargada tiene dos activaciones (o casteos): la primera activación se inicia la carga y el segundo dispará la habilidad. Durando el uso del Hechizo Inteligente (Smartcast en inglés), el jugador debe manteer la tecla pulsada para cargar la habilidad y se disparará al soltar la tecla. A diferencia las Habilidades Canalizadas, el jugador puede moverse libremente incluso usando o . Charging is a sub-classification. The forms of crowd control that will interrupt a charged ability depends on the ability's supertype. Pending his rework, will feature the charged mechanic. Unlike current examples of the mechanic, interrupting Xerath will automatically trigger the second activation - rather than canceling the ability. Casting Times Most champion abilities that are cast (like ) have a very brief casting time that will interrupt other actions, such as movement or attacking (most will automatically have the champion continue in their previous actions, although some will interrupt previous actions indefinitely). These casting times cannot be interrupted except by the caster's death. Casting times will show a channeling bar on screen, although the bars of short casting times will often not be drawn except on very high framerates. Champions will ignore crowd control effects while casting, with the exception of airborne/knockabout effects. This is different from crowd control immunity as the effect can persist the duration of the casting time. If a champion is knocked about while casting, the skill will still fire from the point of cast regardless of the caster's position at the time of fire (although it's worth noting that the animation will occasionally fire from the new location). For blinks and dashes, they too will move toward the selected target after the casting has finished regardless of crowd control effects suffered during the cast time. "Casting" is sometimes referred to as "charging", although charging was assigned to a new mechanic with the release of . Some notable examples of longer casting times, or casting times that are frequently labelled bugs on account of their ability to ignore crowd control: Category:Gameplay elements en:Channel zh:Channel